RWBY: Remnants of Light and Shadow (Cancelled)
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: When Galeem and Dharkon were defeated everyone was at ease but Master Hand breaks the news that the two powerful entity's only retreated to another world to restore their power, now small group of heroes are sent to the world which they now reside in to finish them once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Just a heads up here a certain someone who people have been requesting to be in Smash make their grand appearance. I don't own Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

"So they weren't defeated after all" the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda asked.

The hyrulian princess was brought to Master Hand because he had some dire news to tell her, the news being that Galeem and Dharkon weren't actually defeated but used the last of their power to retreat to another world and recharge their strength no doubt to continue their fight in that world.

"Yes which is why I'm sending you and a few others to this world to defeat them for good" Master Hand explained "Who else is going to come with me?" the wise princess asked, then Master Hand snapped his fingers and three other fighters appeared who the princess recognized as Young Link the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Richter Belmont the vampire slayer, and Lucina the Hero from a Doomed Future.

"How did we get here?" Lucina asked looking around then her eyes fell upon Master Hand "Well that explains it" she finished up "Any reason why we're here Master Hand?" Richter asked, to which Zelda informed them of the situation.

"Huh… do you think the four of us will even be enough" Richter brought up "Yes even if they are weakened Galeem and Dharkon are still formidable opponents" Lucina added in and Young Link nodded in response.

"Hmm… I suppose that is a good point. Alright then" Master Hand then snapped his fingers again and two more fighters showed which were Mega Man the super fighting robot and Ken Masters "Hey what's the big idea Ryu and I were sparing" Ken complained thought Mega Man had no comment on the situation other then "Umm… why am I here?" the blue metal hero asked "To put it simply Galeem and Dharkon have retreated into another world to restore their power I need the power of all of you to stop them" Master Hand explained to the group.

"You may also need the help of two others one of which has experience in dealing with powerful deity's such Galeem and Dharkon" Master Hand snapped his fingers yet again and a girl who looked to be around the age of a teenager and wore red belly dancer clothes and had long purple hair in a ponytail, though Master Hand seemed to get her at a bad time because she had her eyes closed and was singing a song to herself "…take me lead and I'll start it to the beat of my heart, I will never give up in my fight till the future… is… bright" she slowed down when she realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

The mysterious girl let out a small scream of surprise while everyone took a slight defensive stance "Where am I? Who are you people?!" she shouted pointing at them "At ease Shantae" Master Hand said trying to clam her down but it didn't work "What are you?!" she shouted "Umm… who exactly is this?" Zelda asked wanting to put this meeting to an end "Everybody I'd like to introduce to Shantae the Half Genie Hero" Master Hand introduced.

Thankfully everyone welcomed her warmly "So you're the famous Shantae" Richter commented "How's she famous exactly?" Ken asked a bit confused "You'll get it if you've been to these things awhile" Zelda explained Ken wanted her to elaborate on it but just decided to shrug it off for now.

"And now for the other" Master Hand started snapping his fingers yet another time. This time a girl who like Shantae looked to around the age of a teenager she had a hat that was purple and gold with a feather on it and a midriff shirt that was purple and black with a red crescent moon necklace and a light blue scarf, she also wore purple short shorts, brown boots and black socks that went up to her thighs but her most recognizable feature was her black and white hair in the peek-a-bangs style the white half covering the left side of her face leaving only her red eye.

The girl sighed in annoyance "Why am I here?" she asked "Great to see you too Zizou" Master Hand said "You know I really hate how Mati just offered me to help you whenever" Zizou said still slightly annoyed "Looks like this our group" Mega Man said "Yes it is. Now I'm counting on all of you to stop Galeem and Dharkon once and for all" Master Hand said opening up a big portal behind them.

They were all about to go in before Master Hand stopped them or rather Young Link in particular "Wait, Young Link you might need this" Master Hand then sent on white orb of light to the Young Hero, it materialized then a mask clattered to the ground, he picked it up and instantly recognized it "… the Fierce Deity Mask…" he said under his breath "It is up to use if you chose to use its power or not" Master Hand told him "Now go on heroes" he said as all of them went into the portal to stop Galeem and Dharkon for good.

* * *

**So yeah I know people want Shantae in Smash a lot and I became one of those after playing her games and Zizou is from a game series called The Legend of Dark Witch it's very Mega Man like if any fans are interested and she's someone I wanted to bring in for the sake of bringing in to spice things up hope people enjoy this fic.**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

**I don't own Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

The eight heroes went through the portal set up for them by Master Hand and it wasn't an instantaneous thing either they they were actually flying down it and everyone had different reactions to it. Both Zelda and Lucina just chose to go with it and float along, Young Link had his arms spread out a look of joy on his face, Ken and Richter were both doing some flying pose that super heroes would do in comic books, Mega Man was actually riding on his faithful dog Rush in his jet form and Shantae was slightly flailing her arms in attempt to steady herself while Zizou was floating down looking like she had done this countless times.

"Hey how are you doing this so easily" the half genie asked still trying to stead herself.

"Meh… I'm used to feeling light on my feet" Zizou responded going down a bit further.

The ride to the other world was going smoothly until there was a crash of dark lightning and gold coloured lightning throughout the portal "What was that?!" Richter asked taking out his trusty whip.

"I think Galeem and Dharkon are trying to stop our progress" Zelda said putting her thoughts on the matter while the others were trying to figure out how to get out of this in one piece.

"Whoa what's happening?" Ken asked as the portal began to shake "Looks like these guys really don't want us to go into that other world" Zizou said as everyone else felt like they were getting sucked away "What's going on?!" Shantae shouted as everyone looked like they were separating from each other "This is bad" Mega Man said with worry in his voice "No kidding captain obvious" Zizou said earning some disapproving looks "What just saying" she defended.

"Everyone quick get close to me, I'll try and stabilize the rest of our trip" Zelda said as everybody got close to one another as the portal began to shake more and more belfr there was a bright flash.

* * *

The hyrulian princess awoke to find herself in some streets of a town in the night "Wha…" her vision was a bit blurry from the rough ride of the last few moments of her trip.

The Triforce holder cleared her vision and saw not to far from her Young Link lying on the ground just waking up himself, he groaned bringing his hand up to his forehead and shaking his head "Ah… Young Link you're okay" she shouted running to his side and helping him up.

Young Link dusted himself off and looked around "Where are we" the hero of time asked "Looks like a town of some kind. Come on the others have to be around here somewhere" Zelda said moving on ahead and Young Link following her lead.

The duo searched around the town and found no signs of Zizou, Shantae, Ken, Richter, Mega Man or Lucina and they were starting to get worried, well more worried.

"I made sure to use my magic to ensure we would get sent to the same world" Zelda thought to herself out loud she was knocked out of her little thought though by a what sounded like alarm going off most likely from a break in.

Even though they were separated from their friends the two were still heroes and needed to put a stop to this and immediately set out for the scene.

They arrived at a store which had its front windows broken but what caught their attention was a girl that had scythe with a scope on it chasing after a guy who had a white coat orange hair a fedora hat, Zelda was about to set off to help the girl when she noticed that the guy in the fedora had lackeys who wore black suits orange sunglasses and black fedoras.

"Just were do you think you're going?" one of them asked pointing a gun at them, Zelda took a defensive stance ready to fight but Young Link stepped ahead of her both the Kokri Sword and the Hero's Shield drawn, the Hero's shield was yet another thing Master Hand gave him to replace his Deku Shield and even Young Link knew that the wooden shield would only last so long.

"Go I'll take care of them" Zelda was surprised to hear him say that, while she was aware of what Young Link was capable of she was sure if she should leave him to fight three lackeys on his own and explosion came from the rooftop where the girl chased the man up Zelda made haste and used Farore's Wind to warp past the lackeys and follow the girl.

"What the?" one of the lackeys said surprised at her ability to teleport but his reaction was cut short when he got hit on the head by Young Link's boomerang. The lackey growled at the Hero of Time and raised his gun with the other two following his lead "Pump him full of lead!" one of them shouted and opened fire.

Young Link of course raised his shield stopping the bullets and pulling out a bomb then tossing it to them "Take cover!" one of them shouted as they scattered to get out of the bomb's blast. Young Link took his opportunity and threw his boomerang at one of them, and like the last one, hitting him on the head this time however he followed up with a kick to again his head knocking him down. One of the other lackeys raised his gun up to fire again.

However Young Link charged at him shield raised, the guns bullets collided with the metal shield and the Hero of Time tackled him down to the ground. The other lackey took the opportunity to shoot at him but Young Link was able to swiftly get away and and then quickly threw his boomerang hitting him square in the forehead then charged at him delivering a kick to his gut.

The young hero looked around him and saw that the three lackeys were on the ground defeated and Young Link sheathed his sword and shield and dusted off his hands as to sort of signal a job well done.

But it was cut short by a jet taking off from the building Zelda went to the Hero of Time sent out to help her in any way he could thankful his hookshot made the trip a bit shorter.

By the time he got to the roof the jet was got a bit further away the hero did not want to waste his time and quickly got out his ice arrow aimed at one of the jets engines then fired but unfortunately it didn't have much effect.

"Young Link, you're okay!" Zelda said running to her fellow Smash companion "I handled it" the young hero assured their little meeting was cut short by the girl who was asking a blond haired woman question "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

The three of them were lead into what looked to be an interrogation room of some sort. After the jet had gotten away the two Smashers learned that the girl who had the scythe's name was Ruby Rose and the blonde haired woman's name was Glynda Goodwitch.

"I don't know who you three think you are causing quite the ruckus" she said "They started it" Ruby defended but only got a glare in response that caused her to back up "Listen I know you're a bit angry but we did the right thing" Zelda said "No what you did was interfere with a problem the authorities should have handled" Glynda shot back "It's not like they were showing up any time soon" Young Link countered.

Glynda looked to be reaching her limit and took a deep breath "If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist" she emphasized by bringing a riding crop down on the table "However there is someone who wishes to see you three" she said and a man who wore a black suit with lack pants, had grey hair and a coffee mug in his hand "Ruby Rose… and friends" he said walking closer to the table "I trust you know who I am?" he asked and Ruby nodded her head eagerly "You're Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy" she answered.

Then surprisingly he turned to Zelda and Young Link "Have you two heard of me?" he asked and they both shook their heads "Not surprising, I don't think my… acquaintance talks about me too much" he said making Zelda and Young Link wonder if he was talking about who they thought he was talking about.

"So Miss Rose where did you learn to do this" he said bringing up a tablet showing Ruby in the streets taking down a bunch of the guys lackeys Zelda didn't realize he had that much more the three that Young Link handled must have been some who were lagging behind.

"Umm… Signal Academy" she answered "Really they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever" he said "Well one teach in particular" she answered "I see. Ruby you really want to attend my school" he said "More then anything" Ruby said with determination in her voice "Wait… are you really letting me attend Beacon two years early" she said with disbelief Ozpin simply nodded in confirmation "Yes! Yes! Yes. Ohhh! I need to tell my friends at Signal about this" with that sentence she ran out of the room leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

Ozpin then turned to Zelda and Young Link "Glynda would you please leave us alone for a few minutes" Ozpin asked to which she obliged and left the room "You may not know me until now but I do know you two… Zelda and Young Link" he said surprising them both on how he knew their names more so on the fact that he called Young Link, Young Link and not just Link.

"Y-You know who we are?" the hyrulian princess asked wanting to know how got such information "Remember the acquaintance I mentioned earlier?" the professor brought up "You mean you know-" "Master Hand yes" he said interrupting Young Link "And I do know why you're all here. You're here to finish Galeem and Dharkon for good aren't you?" Ozpin asked and both nodded their heads in determination "I'm glad… and don't you worry about your friends their safe come along and I'll show you" he said as the three of them left the room presumably to go to Beacon.

* * *

**Sorry if the whole room scene wasn't really accurate to the original I just didn't feel like going back and watching the older episodes because I felt like I would've gotten side tracked and I really wanted to finish this chapter today hope people like it regardless.**


	3. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**I don't Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

The two Triforce holders followed Ozpin's lead to the prestigious Beacon Academy which involved riding in a airship just to even get to the school grounds but when they did it was a sight to take in, Beacon Academy gave the two heroes a castle vibe.

They did however still follow Ozpin to his office which was in a clock tower thought it made Young Link a bit uneasy hearing the clock ticks Zelda noticed and asked "Are you okay?" Young Link just forced a smile and said "Yeah just brings back a stressful journey I had" "Well that must've have been some journey" Ozpin added in as the trio reached his office doors which he then proceeded to open revealing their fellow Smash competitor Lucina and the new comer to their journey Zizou.

"Zelda, Young Link you're okay!" Lucina said with relief in her voice "Good to see you two are still in one piece" Zizou added in, Both Zelda and Young Link were glad to their fellow comrades were okay, but they of course noticed they were short four others "Where are Shantae and the others?" Zelda asked looking around a bit even though she knew it would make no difference.

The new piece of information caught the attention of Ozpin who asked "There are more of you?" Zelda nodded "Yes, four others. We got separated when we were getting sent here" the wise princess explained to the headmaster who took a sip of his coffee, which he still had since leaving the interrogation room, "I see. May I have their names?" he asked "Their names are Richter Belmont, Ken Masters, Shantae, and Mega Man" the wise princess answered to which Ozpin made a mental note of their names.

"I'll make sure I see to it that their safe but for now you four need to get some sleep for tomorrow" he said "Now come along, I'll show you to your temporary room for now" the headmaster continued on walking out of the room and the other Smashers got the hint it follow him to which they did.

The four of them followed him to a dormitory area of the academy gave them a room which consisted of four beds "This is the dormitory that will be used for the new first year students tomorrow. I can't guarantee that you'll get the same room so please try and leave this room how you left it" Ozpin said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Zizou instantly plopped down on one of the beds taking off her boots, hat and scarf making herself comfortable "Oh… this feels sooo much better being off my feet" she said covering herself up with a blanket "Zizou try and be careful remember what Ozpin-" Lucina started but was cut off by a very light snoring that came from the sleeping dark witch "How… did she even fall asleep that fast?" the sword wielder asked herself and to be honest everyone else, really genuinely wondering how she fell asleep so quickly.

Zelda just added in a simple "It's best not to question it. We should probably follow her lead and get our rest as well" the wise princess said removing her shoes as well as the various accessories she had on her dress, Lucina did the same and Young Link took of his hat and set the Kokri Sword and Hero's Shield to the side as the four Smash competitors feel asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world of Remnant was forest which had red leaves that feel from the trees forever hence its name of the Forever Fall Forest a place were the creatures of Grimm lurk but the more important inhabitants or rather just two of them being a half genie hero and a blue super fighting robot.

Mega Man and Shantae were thankful they got sent to the same place both of them glad to have someone at their back. They were sitting down at a fire that Shantae had started thanks to her magic.

The half genie hero sighed and scooting a bit closer to the fire "Hey… uhh… Mega Man you think that the others are okay?" she asked "Yeah they have to be. I've fought them before in battle and their more then cable of handling themselves in a fight especially if they managed to end up in pairs like we did" the blue bomber answered hoping that it would cheer her up, and thankfully it did somewhat.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she said yawning and stretching "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now" the half genie said laying down "I'll keep a look out" Mega Man offered reading his Mega Buster as Shantae lay down to fall asleep.

The night went on relatively uneventful the shattered moon of Remnant was out in the sky casting its light and the leaves still continued to fall and the fire reduced to embers at this point and the blue super fighting robot was still on high alert thanks to him being a robot and not needing sleep. Although he could go into a sleep like state to recharge his energy but he didn't really feel like he needed one right so he was still on watch with his Mega Buster at the ready.

No noise had come out of the forest aside from a breeze the would cause some leaves to kick up. So everything was quiet and there was nothing to be worried about, Mega Man decided to take it easy and sit down next to the fire using a very weak version of the Flame Blast to start the fire up again for the sake of keeping Shantae warm since he had seen her shivering a bit.

Thus the night went on with Mega Man keeping a look out and Shantae sleeping until morning eventually came and the half genie hero woke up sitting up and rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms out.

"Morning Shantae" Mega Man greeted her getting up from the ground.

"Did… you stay up all night?" she asked getting up herself.

"Yeah don't worry it was no trouble" the super fighting robot assured her "We should probably get a move on and find the others".

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she asked as the duo set out to find the rest of their Smash allies.

During their dash to find their missing friends they heard a small commotion going on in and area of the forest they would have just brushed it off as the creatures of Grimm which they had encountered last night but one word made them run to the fight or rather the one Mega Man recognized.

"Shoryuken!"

Ken and Richter were back to back fighting against a pack of Ursa bears "Hadoken!" Ken shouted shooting a ball of blue fire from his hands hitting one of the Ursas running up to it and delivering a drop kick sending it into a tree but it wasn't enough to bring it down for good.

But what did finish it off was an axe getting lodged in its head curtesy of Richter who gave Ken a thumbs up "I got your back" the vampire hunter assured getting out his trusty whip attacking a Ursa that lunged at him by wrapping his whip around its neck throwing it into a tree then into another "Hey! Ken heads up!" Richter called out throwing the Ursa to Ken who got ready to unleash his uppercut "Shoryuken!" the martial artist shouted hitting the creature of darkness with his flaming uppercut effectively killing it finishing up the Ursa pack that they encountered.

Right as they finished Mega Man and Shantae came out to the clearing ready to assist them but arrived a moment too late "Oh… you guys had it under control" Mega Man said retract his Mega Buster back into his hand "Guess you were a bit to slow there Mega Man" Richter commented putting his whip back on his hip.

The four them caught each other up to speed on where they were and we're now going over a plan to find the four others and think of a plan to destroy Galeem and Dharkon.

Defeating the two powerful deities was going to be a difficult task but at the top of their list was definitely reuniting with their remaining allies. That's when Shantae stepped up and offered to go and scout to find any trace of them. Of course Richter and the others wondered how she was able to do that "Hello, half genie. I'm capable of transforming into animals watch" Shantae began dancing and finish by striking a pose "Transform!" she said and in a puff a smoke revealed she had transformed into a bat.

"Well you're filled with all sorts of unique tricks" Ken commented "I'll let you know what I see, I'll be back as fast as I can" Shantae said taking off into the sky.

Above the forest Shantae couldn't help but admire the view she had from this height. But she'd have to wait to sightsee right now she had to find her new friends and make sure they were okay.

The half genie hero was up in the sky for about a good two minutes before her eyes stumbled upon a tower of some sort along with various other buildings. Shantae definitely had and idea if Zelda and the other were anywhere they would have to be there and if they weren't it would be a good place to start to find their whereabouts, they were easy to spot, Zizou had black and white hair for crying out loud, Shantae quickly went back to the group and gave them the information she got.

"A tower you say? That does sound like a good place to start" Mega Man said with Ken and Richter agreeing "Lead the way then Shantae" Ken said to which she nodded "Right" the half genie said going back into her bat transformation and leading them to the tower where they would hopefully find info about their comrades.

* * *

**Hope people enjoyed the chapter. Next time they will definitely be reunited with the other four and began their time at Beacon and I do plan to have Galeem and Dharkon interfere more then just one time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

**I don't own Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

The four began their trek through the forest with Shantae occasionally going into her bat transformation to make sure they were going the right way.

Slowly but surely the forest leaves began to go from red to green which had to signal that they were getting closer to the tower that Shantae saw and then eventually they got to their destination. There was the tower but the group immediately noticed that it more resembled a castle now that they were up close.

Richter whistled at the castles look then said "Impressive".

"Yeah no kidding" Ken added in.

"Alright guys focus we need to find everyone else" Shantae said getting everyone's attention.

"Right we should ask around" Mega Man said going into his Rock look which was a blue and white short sleeve shirt, brown shorts orange shoes and of course he showed his brown hair.

"How did you do that?" Shantae asked him.

"Just something I can always do. Now come on lets ask some people if they've seen any of our friends" Mega Man said with determination.

"Who do we ask for anyway?" Ken asked and the whole group except for Shantae were confused on what they would ask to a random person.

"Don't worry that's easy just ask for Zizou she has black and white hair, that'll be easy for anybody to spot" the half genie hero explained. The rest of the group seemed to be in agreement that it was the best option to go for and thus they split up.

The four heroes went on asking people. But they all kept getting somewhat of the same answer from everybody they did know who they were talking. Some of the Smasher even asked for either Zelda, Young Link or Lucina and no one that they talked to had any answered as the whereabouts of their friends.

They regrouped in a plaza of some sort where a red cloaked girl was apologizing profusely to a girl who had white hair in a sideways ponytail.

But before they could discuss a new plan of action there was a sudden explosion after the smoke cleared they neared an argument happening between the red cloaked girl and the white haired girl "Ugh! You absolute dolt do you not have any idea how dust works!" she yelled not giving the other girl the slightest chance to get a word in but she continued on "Why are you even here this isn't a place for children!" the girl continued on prompting Shantae to step in and stop the little spat they were having.

"Hey! Quit talking to her like that!" the half genie hero said getting in between them making the girl groan in annoyance "Does no one know who I am?!" she shouted at the both of them.

"You're Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" a random girl who had black hair and a bow atop her head "Finally so recognition" the girl whose name was Weiss said glad some got her point but it was short lived when she added "The same company know for its Faunus labor and questionable business partners" the girl added in which in turn caused Weiss to look like she was about to screen in frustration but she choose to take a deep breath and a normal look on her face before walking away.

"I'll make it up to you!" the cloaked girl shouted "I wouldn't bother with someone like her… umm…" Shantae trailed off not knowing the girls name.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose" the girl whose name was Ruby answered then turned to where the girl was to thank her only to find she wasn't there "Uhh… what your name?"

"Shantae. Nice to meet you Ruby" the half genie hero introduced herself then noticed Ruby was giving her a weird look "Uhh… what?" she said.

"Why are you?…" Ruby said gesturing to her outfit.

"Oh! I'm a belly dancer" Shantae immediately explained though Ruby didn't exactly know what a belly dancer was.

"Hey! Shantae!" Mega Man shouted running over to her "I found out where the others are" the super fighting robot said making giving Shantae an expression of joy on her face.

"Really?" she said with disbelief.

"Yep. Follow me" Mega Man said running ahead "Can I come with you Shantae?" Ruby asked "Sure" the half genie hero replied both of them following in suit.

* * *

They entered the building of Beacon Academy where there was a bunch of students gathered around a stage. Ruby however spotted someone she knew, a girl with blonde hair "Hey, Shantae I'll catch up with you later I'm gonna go talk to my sis" Ruby said bolting off not giving Shantae the chance to respond "Oh… alright then" she said then spotting the rest of her friends.

They were all there Zelda, Lucina, Young Link, Zizou, Richter, Ken and Mega Man "Everyone!" Shantae shouted running over to them and everyone else greeted her as well.

"Glad to see you're well Shantae" Zelda said thankful that their other newcomers was okay.

"Same to you" Shantae said.

"Hey he's about to say something listen up" Zizou said getting everyone's attention as Ozpin came on to a stage accompanied by Glynda Goodwitch "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. Many of you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume the knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take that first step" Ozpin finished up his speech and walked off followed by Glynda walking up "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" she said walking off as well.

"Did he just politely insult us?" Zizou commented after hearing Ozpins speech.

"I think he did" Shantae added to the conversation.

"Let's not dwell on that and go to the ballroom" Zelda said walking off and the other Smashers following.

* * *

When the eight Smashers arrived at Beacon Academy it was still relatively light out but night came pretty quickly. Though to be fair they did spend some of it talking with each and going over a plan to defeat Galeem and Dharkon.

Thus night came the Smashers didn't want to sleep in their regular clothes all the time some they had to figure out what to wear for pyjamas. Thankful Zelda did have a way to contact Master Hand and he was able to send over some pyjamas for the Smashers to wear.

They appeared in the ball room along with many other in their pyjamas, Zelda had a white nightgown with the triforce on the chest of it, Lucina had the same except her's was dark blue and had the brand of the exalt in light blue on the back, Shantae wore a light pink pyjama shirt and light pink pants, Zizou however just copied the pyjamas of someone else she saw which was a tank top and long pants that had hearts on them but she added her own flare to it so the tank top was dark purple and the hearts on the pyjama pants were light purple. Ken and Richter's were much more simple as they just wore gym shorts with no shirts on, Mega Man however wore a light blue short sleeved shirt and long light blue pyjama pants, though Young Link however just chose to stick with his green tunic.

Everyone was doing their own thing in the ballroom, Ruby was by her sister Yang writing a letter to her friends at Signal, the girl who had the black hair and bow was reading a book, Weiss was getting ready for bed, Zizou was pretty much already sleeping, Ken and Richter were having and arm wrestle on a nearby table which drew the attention of Yang, Zelda like Weiss was getting ready to go to sleep Mega Man was also doing to same though in his case he was getting ready to go into a sleep stasis, Young Link was quietly playing his ocarina to himself, Shantae however decided to catch up with her new friend Ruby Rose.

"Hey, Ruby" Shantae greeted sitting down next to her "Oh! Hey, Shantae how's it going" Ruby greeted back sitting up as well.

The two chatted for a bit, with Shantae briefly introducing her to the other Smashers "Wow Link looks so young" Ruby commented which Shantae sort of giggled at since she learned he was called Young Link "Yeah he is but he's really good with his sword and shield" Shantae said though their chat was interrupted by Weiss shouting "Will you keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" the two sighed then realized they should get some sleep for tomorrow.

Shantae was sound asleep but was woken up by Zizou who accidentally hit her face while she was sleeping. The half genie hero sat up the moved her hand which was now resting on her stomach. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed a figure sitting on a chair that was facing a window looking down at something in his hands. Shantae recognized it was Young Link and went over to him "Uhh… Young… Link?" she asked calling him Young Link just felt a bit weird on her tongue.

Though she seemed to knock him out of his trance "Oh… Shantae" he said looking up from the object he was holding revealed to be the Fierce Deity Mask.

"What's that?" she asked "It's… the Fierce Deity Mask. Master Hand gave it to me" the hero of time explained.

"What's it supposed to do?" Shantae asked pressing the matter forward.

"It lets me transform into a powerful form" he said in a tone that sent the message as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Whoa! Really?!" Shantae asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah… come on we should probably rest up" Young Link said going to his sleeping spot.

Shantae reluctantly did the same but she couldn't help but wonder why Young Link look so unsure of the Fierce Deity Mask.

* * *

**Okay finally done sorry if the chapter isn't accurate to the show I was just getting fed up with writing all the talky bits and it honestly feels like I've written this a thousand times hope people enjoy. Don't worry I plan to develop that little plot with the Fierce Deity Mask so until next time see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: Initiation, Part 1

**I don't own Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

Morning came and everyone was getting out of the ballroom to get ready for the initiation the Smashers were ready in their normal clothes and everything all except Zizou who was still sleeping and snoring slightly.

Everyone except Shantae, Young Link and Mega Man went on ahead and the ones that stayed behind were going to try and wake Zizou. They tried their best to wake her up, they shouted, shook her, even held her nose none of that worked until Young Link stepped up pulling out the Ocarina of Time and playing a song on it.

"I don't think a song is going to…" Shantae started only for her to be proven wrong when Zizou sat up rubbing her eyes "What's with all the noise?" she asked a bit groggy.

The other two looked at him "It's called the Sonata of Awakening it awakens anything that has fallen into a deep slumber" he explained to them "Mind telling me what's going on?" Zizou said standing up "It's time for the initiation so stop being so lazy and get moving" Shantae said running ahead.

Zizou snapped her fingers and she was wearing the outfit she had on the previous night "Let's get this over with" she said following Shantae, Young Link and Mega Man following in suit.

* * *

The eight Smashers reached the area to start their initiation which was at the cliff of a forest. Which they shortly learned was the Emerald Forest with tall mountains and vast amounts of trees.

Ozpin along with his assistant Glynda were on the cliff explaining to the group of students their initiation process.

"For years you trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin started then Glynda stepped in to add in further explanation.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard of rumours about the assignment of teams. Allow me to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates… today" she said sternly.

"Wait what?" Zelda said with surprise.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well" Ozpin said then continued on "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" the headmaster finished up of course some of the Smasher had different reactions.

"I'm so gonna have Mati spoil me rotten when I get back home" Zizou said with annoyance.

"Man that kind of a long term commitment" Richter commented.

"Hope the others can protect Scuttle Town for that long" Shantae said with uncertainty.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything that blocks your path or you will die" Ozpin said plainly.

"D-Die?" Shantae with fear in her voice.

"Well what's life without a few risks" Ken said with a smirk adjusting his gloves.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Both Shantae and a blonde haired boy whose name was Jaune Arc, a person they had met who seemed like a cool guy but probably couldn't hold a conversation with a girl for more then a minute, Jaune spoke up before Shantae.

"Yeah, um sir-"

"Good now take your positions" Ozpin said cutting Jaune off as each were sent off one by one "Hey this landing strategy thing are you gonna give us like a parachute or something" Shantae asked as someone else was launched "No you will be falling" he said simply as girl with red hair in a ponytail was launched followed by Jaune who was launched screaming for his life.

Then came the four people the Smashers met yesterday and finally the Smashers themselves. They all had their own landing strategy.

The first to launch was Ken who was some how able to defy the laws of physics and use the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to slow his descend and landed in a tree.

After Ken was Richter who had a much more simple approach and used his whip to grapple onto a tree.

Following Ken and Richter came Zelda who was able to use Farore's Wind at just the right moment to land safely on the ground.

Next came Lucina, who like Ken, was somehow able to defy the laws of physics and use her Dolphin Slash to land in a tree.

Next up was Young Link who took a more simple approach and used his Hookshot to grapple to a tree.

Then came Mega Man who in mind air called on his faithful dog Rush use the jet adaptor to fly down.

Up next was Zizou who even after seeing everybody launch had a bored expression on her face even when she was launched herself. But thanks to her magic she was able to float down safely.

Last but not least was Shantae who was lost in thought on her landing strategy and didn't know it was already her turn until it was too late for her and she was launched and like Jaune was screaming for her life. But it wasn't until she got the idea to use her invincibility bubble to be able to crash into the ground without a single scratch on her.

When everyone landed they immediately took of to the northern part of the forest as instructed…

…Except for the half genie hero who got out of the small crater she made from her invincibility bubble in a slight daze before shaking her head a bit.

"Gotta find a partner asap" she said to herself dancing and going into her monkey transformation and taking off into the trees.

Shantae kept a look out for anyone familiar to her the other Smashers her new friend Ruby or even her sister Yang. As she was jumping from branch to branch she unfortunately landed on one that wasn't as strong and even in her monkey transformation it broke and she fell.

But thankfully she landed on someone's head who immediately started to shake her off by moving their had around before they grabbed Shantae and threw her on the ground and she transformed back into her human form and looked her partner straight in the eye, and it was none other then the dark witch herself…

…Zizou Olympia.

The two stared at each for what felt like an eternity before Zizou sighed and started walking off.

"Hey wait! We're supposed to be partners!" Shantae shouted running in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"And a partner is one thing I don't need" Zizou said simply and started to walk off before Shatae grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her.

"Hey I don't know what I did to you but we're partnered up whether you like it or not" she said defiantly hoping to get Zizou's respect.

But it didn't work "You're right I don't like it" she said walking off again getting her wrist out of Shantae's grip.

Shantae crossed her arms and made huffing noise but then it went away immediately when she saw something targeting Zizou. She made a run for it and tackled Zizou out of the way "Look out!" she shouted as she was tackling her out of the way as a laser beam shot out of nowhere which was of course aimed at Zizou.

The Dark Witch stood up and brought up her index and middle finger which started glowing purple "What was that" she growled none too pleased that something tired to take a cheap shot at her.

Another laser beam came out of the woods. But thankfully both girls were ready for it and got out of the way and took battle ready stances.

What came out of the forest was something odd. It wasn't a living creature it was small and looked like a mechanical and had spider like legs what were also mechanical and also had a colour scheme of black and gold, it also looked pretty ancient but the one thing that stood out was its small glowing blue eye.

"That's what shot at me?" Zizou said clearly not impressed by its size "This'll be easy to take out" she continued on but then was proven wrong when it's body extended making it taller then it brought out a sword had a blue glowing blade and shield that also had the same glow.

One thing was for certain this small enemy wasn't going to be easy to take down like the girls thought.

* * *

**So our first pair has been formed. Just a heads up I'll only be focusing on the Smashers when it comes to the team pair ups. One more thing can anyone guess what Shantae and Zizou will be fighting in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation, Part 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit I got caught up in completing the PokeDex in my Ultra Moon game so now I finally have the Shiny Charm for once, and now I'm hunting for a Shiny Beldum currently the egg count is 180. But enough about that on with the chapter, I don't own Smash or RWBY.**

* * *

Zizou moved behind a tree and fired at the odd robot with her Liner Shot she and Shantae had encountered. The small thing was durable to say the least being able to shrug off their attacks so Zizou made sure to aim for its eye.

As the Dark Witch was taking her aim Shantae got in her way and started whipping the small robot with her hair Zizou made an annoyed huff before running off to try and get a different angle for her to try and hit the eye.

Shantae on the other hand was doing her best to take down the small robot with her hair whips but the robot didn't flinch at all so it was freely able to swig at Shantae with it sword who then quickly got out of the way the swing by doing an impressive backflip. Zizou then took her opportunity to shoot her Liner Shot and was able to hit its eye which then stunned it.

The Dark Witch took another shot at it severing the arm that held the sword with it falling to the ground its blade still active. The bot jumped back before retracting its body down to a smaller size and beginning to charge energy into its eye.

Zizou shot at its eye though it for some reason didn't flinch it this time. The bot was fully charged and was about shoot at her when Shantae stepped in "Bubble!" she shouted bringing up a yellow bubble shield around herself reflecting the shots back it making a slight smokescreen. Zizou saw her opportunity and took the sword she had shot off it earlier rushing toward it before stabbing it straight in the eye.

The robot reeled back and was moving about wildly before white light was bursting out of its body shortly thereafter it exploded raining down gears near where it blew up.

"Well that was annoying" Zizou commented walking off.

"Wha?!… Hey! Aren't you going to thank me!" Shantae shouted running after her.

Unbeknownst to them after they had walked away from where the robot blew up a much larger one came walking to the clearing looking around the area before walking back into the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Young Link was trekking through it doing his best to make it to the northern end of the forest as instructed by Professor Ozpin, though the young hero still hadn't seen any signs of anyone else yet.

So he made it point to go at a more slow pace to increase his chances of running into someone though his pace came to a complete stop when he heard some growling coming from the woods.

He quickly drew his sword and shield and turned to the source of the growling and out came three creatures of that looked to be made of pure darkness and also resembled wolves. The creatures appearances didn't bother Young Link in the slightest due to the sheer amount of monsters he had faced in his adventures.

All at once they began running at Young Link who immediately took a defensive stance, one of the wolves jumped at the young hero who retaliated by parrying the attack with his shield and delivering a quick stab to its stomach another tried to take a swipe at Young Link but he reacted by jumping over it a slicing its head but the blow was not enough to kill out right.

The third wolf didn't attack but backed off a bit before howling. Young Link was somewhat confused as to why it howled but his question was quickly answered when more of three more dark wolves came out of the forest.

The young hero's eyes widened he knew he could handle three on his own but an much larger pack he wasn't certain. The pack was slowly closing in on him and he saw that they were surrounding him, he was in a very bad position but… thankfully he had a wildcard to use, he sheathed his sword and shield then quickly brought out the Fierce Deity Mask looking at a bit uncertain.

Young Link saw he had no other option and donned the mask, he let out slight groan of discomfort followed by him screaming into the sky as the mask transformed him.

There was a brief flash of light but before all the wolves stood Fierce Deity Link his Fierce Deity Sword ready in both hands. Though that didn't matter to the pack as they all charged at him all at once Young Link responded to it by impaling one of the wolves on his sword then immediately threw its corpse at the others that were charging at him. Another one of the wolves jumped at Young Link but instead of being impaled like the other before it, it was instead horizontally sliced in two.

The four other dark wolves then charged all at once at Young Link who took on a defensive stance in response to their advance. The young hero then did a spin attack when the they got within range in order to throw off their balance, he then quickly rushed to one stabbing and impaling it on hit sword but instead of throwing its body at the others Young Link opted to instead smash it into a nearby tree head first killing the dark creature.

That left him with just three of the dark creatures, with three of them left Young Link could've taken off the mask to finish them normally, but something inside of him just wanted to keep it on and fight more of these monsters, Young Link charged at one and stabbed it through its head killing it instantly, then he followed up by throwing is sword at the other and impaling it on a tree finishing it off.

The last remaining dark wolf attempted to jump at Young Link but he caught it and wrestled it to the ground grabbing its upper and lower jaws and started to forcibly pry them apart. The dark wolf sensing what he was trying to do started to struggle to get out of his grasp but Young Link was having none of it and then with all his strength completely tore off its lower jaw throwing it away, Young Link then crushed its head for good measure even though he probably knew it was already dead.

The young hero retrieved his sword from the tree he threw it at, one thing her noticed was like the monsters in his world the bodies of the dark wolves had all vanished, Young Link heard a noise behind him and was able to hold back from straight up charging at whatever it was.

He instead saw it was his fellow Smash competitor Mega Man who had his buster out and ready.

"Young Link?" the super fighting robot asked.

Young Link them brought his hand up to his face and took of the Fierce Deity Mask reverting him back to his normal form.

"Mega Man… I… guess this means we're partners now" he said putting the mask away.

"Yeah but what was that. You were able to take down a pack of those dark wolves on your own and you were pretty cruel about killing that last one" he said a bit concerned for his fellow Smasher.

"It's just the mask… it… only makes me a bit more aggressive then normal, don't worry about. Come on we need to find some relics" he said walking ahead.

Mega Man followed him but couldn't help but to fell a bit uncertain about the answer he was just given.


	7. Why I haven't been updating

This was posted on October, 11, 2019 at 4:17 am, so to any people who are reading this in the future press onward.

Okay seeing as how its been six months since the last update I think you all deserve and explanation as to why I have not been updating here's quick run down of why.

First of all I got Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as well as Torna the Golden Country DLC and completed both then proceeded to play through New Game+ to get every single blade, which I managed to do.

Secondly I started to play Smash again, long story short Hero very quickly became one of my mains.

Thirdly I started playing Minecraft again on my Switch which is nice, it's really relaxing to play it again, provided the crashes don't happen too often.

So yeah that's why I haven't been updating just got some new games and time really got away from me, I also downloaded Final Fantasy 7 though I don't plan to play that game as much as the others. So hopefully I can get back to writing this fic and I hope people I still wanting to see more, so until the next update, which hopefully doesn't take to long, See ya.


	8. Xenologue 1: Happy Anniversary, Zizou!

Now I know I said I'd be starting the other chapter but I had to write this for one of my favourite video game protagonists. All characters go to their respective owners.

* * *

In the Smash Mansion Zelda, who was holding a clip board and going over it what was written on it, along with the other smashers who were sent to Remnant, consisting of Ken, Richter, Lucina, Mega Man, Young Link and Shantae were in some sort of multipurpose room that looked like it could fit a lot of people in it, it even had a game area complete with a NES, a SNES, a Nintendo 64, a GameCube, a Wii along with a few 3DS's there was even a Sega Genesis and Sega Dreamcast and various party games and of course the various Smash games that were released over the years.

The smashers were in this room for a very special purpose of course they had heard that Zizou's series The Legend of Dark Witch hit its five year anniversary so the smashers wanted to throw her a surprise party in celebration.

"Hey, Lucina is the cake ready yet!" Zelda shouted to the hero princess who, along with Mega Man, finished moving boxes of party decorations to a table.

"Yes it's in the fridge, Peach did a really amazing job with it" she said back getting some decorations out.

"Okay that's done…" Zelda mumbled to herself checking it off then went to Ken and Richter who were on different ladders putting up a banner "Guys be careful with it we can't afford to rip that" the hyrulian said to them.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry we got it" Ken said putting up his side of the banner "Is it all good on your side Richter" the martial artist said pinning his side of her banner in place.

"Yep got it" Richter said pinning his side in place and sliding down the ladder with Ken following in suit. The two then took a look at the banner to make sure it was aligned right, the banner read 'Happy 5th Anniversary Zizou' the two then lightly fist bumped.

"Okay we got the banner, the cake… Mega Man did you send invites to everyone!" Zelda shouted to the blue bomber who was putting up decorations along with Lucina which had a colour theme of purple and gold "Yeah they should be here any moment. Will Zizou be distracted long enough?" he said back to Zelda who check the invites off the list "Yep I sent someone who I think will keep her distracted for good long while" she assured when there was knock from the double doors that lead to the multipurpose room.

Zelda rushed to them and then proceeded to ask thought the door "Who is it?" "Uhh… Al and Stoj and Blad…" the girl on the other side didn't have time to finish her sentence before Zelda opened the doors "Hurry get in before she sees you" she said ushering in the guests and shutting the doors.

"Okay first things first we need to make sure everyone's here. Al?" "Here!" a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and a scythe said "Stoj?" "Yep!" a green haired female fairy wearing a coat of some sort replied "Blad?" "Right here!" a girl with black hair with a red highlight wearing what looked to be school uniform with a trench coat of some kind piped up "Klinsy?" "Over here!" a girl with shoulder length pink hair in pigtails along with wearing glasses replied "Sola?" "Present" a girl who light blue as well as dark blue hair and wore a frilly dress replied "Papelne?" "I'm here" a girl with short blue hair with jackal ears on top her head as well as a tail, she also wore clothing that was brown with animal print said.

(I'd recommend searching up how they look cause I don't want describing how they look to take up this whole chapter)

Zelda checked them off the list "Alright how about the others?" she asked "Mari got a bit sick from drinking a bit too much of her home made energy drink on the way here so there's a good chance Litty's gonna be late to along with the rest of the Ich research team" Sola said to Zelda who was about finish checking them all off.

"Well as long their coming it's good… enough… where's Riva and Verri?" Zelda asked as she turned the next page over "Last I heard Verri was trying to drag Riva out of Rasil's Castle because she said she wanted to look more amazing then anyone for the fifth anniversary" Blad answered her.

Zelda sighed "Well that's just great-" "Hey why does it just say Zizou?" Stoj shouted looking at the banner "Because Zizou's the main character can we all get a move on" Shantae shouted to them coming in with another box of decorations "If it's any consolation you guys are just as important too why don't you go and play on the Switch Zizou's first game was just remade and put on there you can take turns" the half genie said "Fine… come on guys not everyday we get a chance like this" Al said gathering the Dark Witch 1 crew and going over to the game area "So do you just pass it on whenever some one dies?" Papelne asked as they were walking over to they gaming area.

The hyrulian princess went over her clip board again "Alright, cake check, decorations check, banner check, the Dark Witch 1 cast check. All were missing is the cast from the second and third-" Zelda was interrupted by some knocking at the double doors "Who is it?" she asked "Some more of your guest can you hurry" a voice said to which Zelda complied and opened the doors to find Day, Riva, Verri as well as Zizou's sister.

"Mati I'm so glad you made it" Zelda said letting them in.

"No problem as if I'd miss my sisters anniversary" she said to her.

"We matter too you know!" Al shouted from the game area "Damn it! Why are so hard this time Klinsy!" Blad shouted at her death in game.

"Our apologies for the late arrival Princess Zelda, her highness took a bit longer then expected to get here" Verri said with a slight bow.

"Well can you blame me for wanting to look good for our first anniversary" Riva said in defence.

"You're wearing the same minstrel clothes you did in the first game" Mati said to her with a deadpan expression.

"At least appeared in the first game" Riva said with a smug look crossing her arms.

Mati pulled out her sword out "Don't you even go there" she warned.

"Hey easy let's not fight on the day of our series anniversary" Day said wanting to break the tension "Why don't we join the others and play some video games?" she purposed.

"Why am I easiest boss now?!" Blade shouted in frustration.

"I'm just glad we finally beat one" Sola said as she chose another stage.

Mati sighed put her sword away "I suppose that sound like a good idea".

"That means we get to bask in the glory of me" Riva said walking over to the game area along with Verri, Mati and Day.

Young Link ran up to Zelda along with Shantae "Okay, Zelda we got the decorations ready" the hero of time said "As well as the snacks" Shantae added in.

Zelda nodded in approval checking it off "Alright now we just need to wait for the rest of the cast to arrive. Okay Mega Man, Shantae, Young Link go find where Zizou is and see if you can stall her a bit longer just in case" the hyrulian princess told them.

"You can count on us" Shantae said running out the door Young Link and Mega Man following in suit.

* * *

"So what's this room?" Zizou asked her tour guide who was Dark Pit.

"The door that leads to Home Run Contest" he said then turned to her "Wanna check it out?" he asked her a bit of an evil smile on his face.

"I'm not interested in hitting baseballs" Zizou said flatly "Who said anything about hitting baseballs" the dark angel replied going into the room.

"Okay… I'll admit he has me intrigued" Zizou said to herself following the dark angel into the room. To where she was greeted with a giant screen along with door to her right which is where Dark Pit was.

"Check this out" he said opening the door which had a portal in it and then proceeded to go into it.

The giant screen came on "Ready! Go!" an announcer shouted on the screen. Zizou then watched as she saw Dark Pit hit a sandbag over and over again then as there was a count down a bat appeared which the dark angel picked up and threw it a couple of times at the sandbag and then winded up a swig with the bat with a second to spare. The dark witch's eyes then went a bit wide, or rather the one that was visible, as the sandbag was launched into space and proceeded to slowly land back to the planet.

"New record!" the announcer said as Dark Pit the came out of the door "So wanna give it a try now?" he asked leaning on a wall arms crossed "Your record won't be saved but it's fun to launch something into orbit" the dark angel finished up.

"Alright then let's see if it's all it's cracked up to be" Zizou said taking her turn.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Shantae asked keeping an eye out for Zizou.

"Maybe she's in one of the modes?" Mega Man thought out loud.

"You don't think that'll cause any trouble do you?" Young Link asked.

"Nah doubt it it probably just won't save her record or something" the super fighting robot replied.

The trio eventually did think it was best to see if Zizou had went to check out the modes and then saw her walking out of the Home Run Contest room with Dark Pit "You did pretty good your first couple tries" he said to her.

"Ehh… what can I say your were right, it is pretty fun launching something into orbit" she said with a slight smile on her face then turned to the trio "Oh hey were have you been?" she asked.

"Looking for you" Shantae answered "Oh hey one more place I wanna show you" Dark Pit said turning away and making a gesture with is hand "Follow me" he said walking off.

'Was there any point in sending us off' Shantae thought and was pulled out her thoughts by Mega Man and Young Link "Come on we gotta get into position" Young Link said running off with Mega Man "Uhh… Zizou we'll catch up with you we forgot something!" she shouted running off not waiting for a response.

The trio managed to make it back thankfully before Dark Pit and Zizou did.

"Zelda! Zizou and Dark Pit are on their way!" Shantae said frantically running in with the others and seeing the other people from Zizou's series consisting of Icke, Kuito, Herbert, Codino, Franzer, Pelusa, Mari, Litty, Urken, Rudy from Dark Witch 2 and Cholesy, Neville, Rio, Brujita, Zanetti, Simone, Claudia, Patty, Seama, Teddy, Miah and Wonder Girl (Yes this is really her name) from Dark Witch 3.

"I know I used telepathy to send him a massage" Zelda said and Shantae gave her a weird look "Its too difficult to explain right now, get into position" she said and the three complied.

"Okay turn off the lights" Zelda said and the lights went off.

* * *

"Alright what's so special about this room?" Zizou asked as Dark Pit lead her to the double doors of the multipurpose room "Just wait and see" Dark Pit said opening the doors to a darkened room.

"Why's it so dark in here?" the dark witch asked out loud, then at that very moment the lights came back on revealing the large group who all shouted in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

And indeed Zizou was her eyes were wide, the one that was visible anyway "Umm…what?" she said completely caught off guard Zelda then piped up saying "Did you forget it's the fifth anniversary of your series" she reminded her.

"Huh… can't believe I forgot something like that" she said then looked up at the banner the at the large group that were gather around the cake that was made for her. Zizou walked up to the table to get a better look at. The cake had her crescent moon necklace design on the corners of it with 'Happy 5th Anniversary' in the middle of it.

"Wow… umm… thanks, didn't think you'd make a big deal out of this" Zizou said clearly surprised "So are we gonna eat it?… or?" she asked "Right let's cut it and dig in" Mati said bringing out her sword to cut the cake "Wait! we have a knife!" Lucina said frantically.

Some time after the cake was cut and everyone had their piece they all sat down and began eating some went to the gaming area and were playing Smash Ultimate while others got into a group of their own to chat.

Mati however chose to sit next to her sister who was taking out small pieces of her cake with her fork

"So what do you think?" Mati asked nudging her a bit.

"Huh… oh it's all pretty cool didn't think they'd actually throw me a party. I expected a card or something but not this" she said taking a bite out of her cake.

"Will you quit picking Hero I'm sick of getting hit by Thwack and Magic Burst!" Cholesy shouted which drew Zizou and Mati's attention to looke over to the game area.

"I must always pick Hero his name is hero!" Wonder Girl retorted.

"Well it's getting really annoying shorty I'm sick of being at 50%!" Day yelled getting frustrated as well.

Zizou let out a slight chuckle at the antics they were witnessing.

"Hey eat up so we can have a try together" Mati said to her.

"Yeah… hey Mati?" Zizou asked "Yes?" she answered finishing another piece of her cake.

Zizou looked at here with a smile on her face.

"Here's to hoping there can be a 10th anniversary"

* * *

So yeah one of my favourite games series hit its 5th anniversary can you blame me for wanting to write and Xenologue for it and in case anybody is wondering Xenologues will be non canon to the story so till next time See ya.


	9. Chapter 6: Initiation, Part 3

All characters go to their respective owners.

* * *

Lucina was making her way through the forest, lightly moving away some bushes that were in her way so she could press onwards. The hero princess had her hand gripped on Parallel Falchion ready to draw it out at a moments notice should a threat arise at any moment.

Though her thoughts were interrupted from noises she heard from further in the forest. Figuring it could probably be someone she could team up with Lucina made haste to their location moving away any bushes that got in her way. The hero princess made her way to the area and found the vampire slayer himself Richter Belmont who looked like he had just finished up with the enemies he was dealing with.

"Got here a little late huh?" Richter asked putting his whip back on his side.

"Yeah, they didn't cause you to much trouble did they?" Lucina asked.

"Nah, nothing I couldn't handle guess this means we're partners now" the vampire hunter said "Come on let's get to this abandoned temple and finish up before anything else decides to show up"

"Yes that'd be a wise thing to do" she said as her and Richter ran off into the forest in search of their goal.

The duo continued on into the forest with out any trouble thankfully and were able to make to what looked like a rundown alter of some sort with several pedestals that oddly held chess pieces on each of them.

"So… we just take of these things?" Richter asked looking at one.

Lucina picked one up looked over it slightly "It seems like it" she said taking the one she was already holding "We should probably go before any trouble decides to show up" the hero princess said.

"Yeah no telling what else could be in this forest" Richter agreed the two continuing on north and being hopeful that they could put this initiation behind them.

The vampire hunter and hero princess were thankfully not to far away from their finish line as they came across an abandoned temple with a cliff top past it.

"I take it we gotta get up there some how" Richter said looked to the cliff top.

"Yes it… looks… like, wait Richter do you see that?" Lucina said pointing to a figure that was facing away from them on top of a pillar what made the figure unique and stand out was the fact that they were round and wore a dark blue cape.

"Yeah… is that-" "Meta Knight?!" Lucina said cutting Richter off and as she did Meta Knight turned around throwing off his cape letting his wings come out and drawing out his sword and jumping off the pillar.

Lucina and Richter responded by donning their weapons "Meta Knight what are you doing here?!" Lucina asked but Meta Knight didn't speak and instead charged at Lucina who took her counter stance and the moment the masked knight made contact with her sword she immediately responded with a quick sword slash which drove him back.

"Looks like we got more company" Richter said turning around to see a group of Phantoms more specifically the same as the one Zelda used for her Phantom Slash move.

"You take on Meta Knight and get some answers I'll take of these things" the vampire hunter assured taking out a Holy Water and throwing it at one and it responded by bringing up its shield to block it. Richter then brought out Vampire Killer and swung at them.

"Get back you don't belong in this world monsters!" he shouted to the sentient armours.

Meanwhile Lucina was still fighting with Meta Knight, or rather they were just clashing blades since one of them still had yet to land a hit on the other. Both were equally skilled with the blade and Lucina more then spared against Meta Knight with some of her spare time _'I hope the others are okay… where ever they are'_ she though to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest Zelda and Ken were making their way to the abandoned temple. The two had managed to partner up and aside from some run ins with a group of Ursa and coming a across a giant snake Grimm they were doing okay since both were very skilled in their respective methods of fighting.

They duo were thankfully able to locate the abandoned temple the Lucina and Richter had come across earlier, unbeknownst to the current duo of course.

"Finally was beginning to think we'd never make it out of this forest" Ken said with relief in his voice.

"We weren't in there for that long, Ken. It was probably an hour maybe two" Zelda said as they bother went to the abandoned temple and Zelda taking a chess piece.

"Well it felt like a few months okay" the martial artist responded then heard some shouting coming from the forest.

The two looked to see two students, more specifically Jaune and Pyrrha, running from a giant ancient looking robot that stopped and and aimed a red targeting laser at them. Zelda instantly knew what she was looking at.

"A Guardian Stalker?!" she shouted.

"What's something like that doing here?!" Ken said taking a fighting stance.

"Doesn't matter we have to help them!" Zelda shouted and quickly took a chess piece and using Farore's Wind to warp to their aid Ken following in suit.

As the Guardian Stalker was about to finish firing its laser Pyrrha turned around an held her hand out and the Guardian Stalker briefly aimed more upward and fired its laser into the sky completely missing Jaune and her.

"You two get back let us handle this thing" Zelda said to them "You don't have to tell us twice!" Jaune shouted running away despite being out of breath "Stay vigilant this thing won't go down easy" Pyrrha said running to the temple.

Zelda cast Din's Fire at sending a fire ball towards it the fireball exploding on contact getting the ancient machines attention 'That's right just stay focused on me' the wise princess thought. The Guardian Stalker kept at a good distance away from Zelda so that it was not too far and not too close as it began to aim its laser again.

Right as it fired at her Zelda brought up Nayru's Love reflecting the laser away from her but unfortunately not right back at the Guardian the laser then hit the ground causing some fire to start spreading. Then out of nowhere the Guardian was hit by a Hadoken courtesy of Ken.

"Ken I got an idea try and hold it still!" Zelda shouted to him.

"I'll try! Hadoken!" Ken shouted firing another Hadoken at the ancient machine getting its attention "Hey! Ancient rust bucket over here!" the martial artist said firing another Hadoken.

_'I need to take care of that fire'_ Zelda thought to herself, the as if someone was reading her thoughts and several ice arrows came out of the woods thankfully stopping the fire they were then followed by Young Link and Mega Man coming out of the woods.

"Thank you that would've cause more trouble later on" Zelda said to them.

"Glad we can help" Mega Man said and turned to the Guardian Stalker "But I really think we should take care of that thing" he said.

"Already on it I just need you guys to keep it still" Zelda said to them to which they nodded and ran off.

With so many people fighting it and keeping at a good distance away so that it wouldn't move around so much Zelda was finally able to put her plan into motion. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes then brought out her index and middle fingers and made a brief circle through the air as lightning began to crackle around her two fingers and the area around her.

Once she felt like she was charged enough she opened her eyes and began to take aim though it was somewhat hard due to her vision being a bit blurry, regardless she was still able to align her shot with the Guardian Stalker and then shouted her magic attack.

"URBOSA'S FURY!" she shouted as lightning shot from her fingers hitting the Guardian Stalker and sending her flying back from the sheer force of the attack. The lighting hitting the Guardian dead on causing severe damage and electricity to crackle through its body.

"Now's our chance Young Link cut off its legs" Mega Man said to the hero of time who nodded and donned the Fierce Deity Mask transforming.

Fierce Deity Link then proceeded to swiftly cut off each of the Guardian's legs leaving it completely helpless. Young Link got back and took off the mask "Your turn Mega Man!" the young hero said.

"Glad Master Hand took the restrictions off of theses things. Power Gear!" Mega Man shouted glowing with a red aura as he charged his buster and aimed it directly at the Guardian "Full power!" the super fighting robot yelled firing a massive charged shot hitting it dead on.

The Guardian then began to have light burst out of it before it exploded and began raining gears.

"You alright Mega Man" Ken said offering his hand.

"That's probably not a good idea my body is a bit too hot to touch" he lightly warned getting up on his own.

"Well good thing that's taken care of" Zelda said walking over to them holding her head.

"Are you okay Zelda?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just some slight head pain" she assured.

"I didn't know you were capable of using Urbosa's Fury" Ken commented.

"Something I was working on while we're on this subject I didn't know you had the Double Gear System Mega" Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah I've had it for quite awhile but Master Hand disabled it for tournament purposes" he explained.

"Well regardless I'm just glad we're done here" Ken said only to immediately be wrong as a loud screech came from the sky.

The group turned to look at the sky and see a Nevermore.

"Guess we gotta fight a bit longer" the martial artist added in.

* * *

Whew finally done hope people enjoyed this what do you think of Zelda having Urbosa's Fury and Mega Man having the Double Gear System let me know till next time, which hopefully won't be too long, See ya.


	10. Chapter 7: Initiation, Finale

**Merry Christmas, at least at the time of this chapters upload, to all my readers hope you enjoy this chapter. All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

A loud clash echoed throughout the small canyon where Lucina and Richter were at as the hero princess crossed blades with Meta Knight once more locking their swords together. Lucina gritted her teeth as she was holding back Meta Knight from his assault, the hero princess pushed him back and attempted to get in at least one strike but unfortunately the masked knight was quick and managed to bring up his sword to block her oncoming strike.

Lucina jumped back to put distance between the two of them 'This just becoming a game of back and forth, I need to figure out a way to get him off balance long enough' she thought to herself clashing yet again against Meta Knight's blade, one thing was for certain she had to find some way to muster a powerful sword strike in order to throw him of balance.

Meta Knight flew back and seem to start a new tactic of attacking from the sky, the masked knight pointed his sword forward and flew at her full speed. Lucina quickly evaded the attack Meta Knight quickly looped back around in an attempt to try and hit her again 'He's trying to gain more momentum from each attack, if I don't use this to my advantage things won't end well' she thought as Meta Knight came back at her this time Lucina parried the attack with her sword, it nearly falling out her hands due to Galaxia's edges, Meta Knight came back around once again far more quicker.

'It's now or never' Lucina thought readying her blade though to Meta Knight it looked like she was taking her counter stance, as the masked knight came at her Lucina swung at him with as much of her might as she could muster aiming for his sword.

The strike throw Meta Knight off as he made a rough landing rolling a bit before he stuck his sword in the ground to regain his footing however it was the opening Lucina was waiting for.

"IT'S TIME TO CHANGE FATE!" she shouted moving at blindingly high speeds the masked knight barely having the chance to lift his sword much less defend himself as Lucina then landed her Final Smash directly on his mask sending him back quite a bit, Meta Knight attempted to get back up but his mask shattered off revealing his face, the masked knight then wrapped himself up in his cape and warped away not giving Lucina the chance to say anything.

"Meta Knight, wait!" she shouted before kneeling down in exhaustion using her sword to support herself.

"I guess this is why we can't use our Final Smashes whenever we please" she said before Richter shouting caught her attention.

"TAKE THIS! HYDRO STORM!" he shouted causing a small rain storm of holy water to from where he and the Phantoms were, the possessed guardians then fell down as if they were just empty suits of armour before disappearing into wisps of purple smoke.

Richter then kneeled down in exhaustion as well "That was a lot of them" he said letting out a breath of relief then turned to his parter "Don't suppose you got any answers out of Meta Knight?" he asked.

Lucina got up and sheathed her sword and shook her head "No, he got away before I could ask him anything…" she trailed off a thought suddenly coming to her "Come to think of it I didn't hear anything from him, not even a grunt" she continued on.

"Well at least we don't have anything else to worry about" he told her and right as he said that a giant scorpion that was black with white armour plating came out of the forest with noise that can only be described as a roar.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said at the appearance of their new enemy.

But to their complete and utter surprise an elephant landed directly on it causing some dust to kick up blocking their view. Once it clear it revealed their ally Shantae standing on top of the scorpion.

The genie heroine then noticed her other allies after the dust had cleared out and waved to them "Hey guys! Hope that didn't scare you too much!" she said.

Richter and Lucina gave a slightly awkward wave to her "Uhh… no problem Shantae" Richter said to her.

However their slight reunion was short lived when the scorpion began to get up through it was slower now Shantae immediately made her move to get off of it before things got to bad.

Then out of the forest where the scorpion came from came several purple shots of magic energy that was then followed by Zizou coming out who was charging a magic attack in one of her hands that was signalled by a purple glow. The dark witch unleashed her attack which was a big wave of magic energy that actually caused the scorpion to stumble back somewhat.

"First ancient robots then giant black birds and scorpions, what else is here?" Zizou said in an annoyed tone readying another magic attack.

Then Richter and Lucina's attention was draw to the sky then they saw a giant black bird in the sky "Lucina, think you have some fight left in you" Richter asked.

"Yes, I'll help Shantae you and Zizou go take down the bird" she said readying her Falchion and running to the scorpion.

"Zizou, cover me!" Lucina said as she was running to the Grimm.

"Hope you know what you're doing" the dark witch said providing cover fire with her Liner Shot.

Lucina was about to get up to its face when it's stinger came down stopping her in her tracks.

"Zizou, I need some assistance!" Lucina said to her ally.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" she said holding up her hands and firing a big light blue laser from them hitting the scorpions stinger, the creature of darkness turned its attention to Zizou.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" she said quickly firing more Liner Shots at its stinger to keep it from coming down at her.

The hero princess got in from of the Grimm and began charging her Shield Breaker attack "Take this!" she shouted thrusting her sword into its completely piercing its armour. However the attack wasn't enough to kill it causing the Grimm thrashed around while stumbling back. Lucina still having a tight grip on her sword was able to use it as leverage to get herself onto its back.

The hero princess pulled her sword out from its face and then drove it into its back damaging it even further.

The scorpion thrashed around before it slowed down and eventually became completely still. Lucina pulled her sword out and got down from it.

"Huh… you're more impressive then I thought" Zizou said with surprised tone.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Lucina asked unsure if what Zizou said was praise.

"Take it however you like" she said.

Meanwhile as Lucina and Zizou finished up their fight with the scorpion Shantae and Richter were fighting against the giant bird on the ruins.

"Electric Storm!" Shantae shouted firing electricity from her hand at the Grimm and hit but the shock was enough to completely course through its body, at most it shocked it just enough to cause it to fly into the cliff side.

The giant bird was able to compose itself and took to the skies once more irritating the duo.

"Darn it why won't this thing just go down" Shantae said frustrated.

"I don't think a few shocks will be enough to take this thing out" Richter added in throwing his Cross Boomerang at it only for it to miss thankfully true to its name it came back to him.

The bird came back around and shot some of its feathers at the duo who both reacted differently to the situation. Shantae brought out her invincibility bubble while Richter was able to grapple on to a different part of the ruins with his whip.

They turned their attention to it and saw it perch on a part of the ruins and let out a screech at them, the two contemplated their options but their thoughts were interrupted by the giant bird getting a bomb stuck to its face. The bomb detonated causing it to lose balance that when Richter noticed it was falling on a jagged part of the ruins.

"Shantae aim for its wings with your lightning" Richter said quickly reading his cross.

"Hope you know what you're doing" she said using Electric Storm again and following Richter's instructions.

The vampire hunter threw his cross aiming fir its other wing. With the assault on both its wings the giant bird wasn't able to get airborne in time before being impaled on the jagged stone it made an attempt to fly off it but after a few moments it stopped moving completely.

Richter and Shantae both sighed in relief at the defeat of the creature then turned to where the bomb came from and saw Mega Man along with the other Smashers as well as the other students.

* * *

Thankful that the initiation was done and that they had passed the students and the Smashers were now at an assembly of some kind where the teams were being formed.

The first team to be formed was called Team JNPR which consisted of Jaune Arc, the blonde haired sword user, Pyrrha Nikos who also wielded a sword and had armour resembling a gladiator, Nora Valkyrie who was a hyperactive orange haired girl that wielded a hammer that transformed into a grenade launcher and lastly Lie Ren who had black hair that had a pink highlight in it and wielded dual pistols that had blades attached to them.

Then came Team RWBY which consisted of Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long who had blonde hair with her weapon of choice being shotgun gauntlets, a black haired girl who wore a bow on top of her head and wielded a handgun that had a blade on top of it and the sheath for the weapon was a weapon in of itself and lastly a white haired girl who had her hair in a sideways ponytail and had a rapier as her weapon of choice.

Then the time finally came for the smashers to be assigned to their teams and the first of them stepped up to the stage.

"Zizou Olympia, Shantae Vee, Rock Light, Link Young from this day forward you shall work together as Team SZLL (Sizzle) led by… Shantae Vee!" Ozpin announced leaving Shantae surprised.

"W-wait…what" the half genie hero stuttered.

"I can't tell if we should be worried" Zizou remarked as they were walking off the stage following Shantae to let out a "Hey!".

"Richter Belmont, Lucina Yilsse, Zelda Hylia, Ken Masters, from this day forward you shall work together as Team HYKB (Honeycomb) led by… Zelda Hylia!" The headmaster announced.

"Well… the name could be worse" Zelda said slightly embarrassed by the name of her team and was sure she probably heard a few people snickering.

Zelda shook that thought out of her head and focused on the more important matters at hand they passed initiation and were in Beacon now came the next order of business…

… making a plan.

* * *

**At long last initiation is over I'm sorry it took this long for them to get to Beacon but rest assured hopefully the next chapter won't take long also let me know what your thought of the team names and once again Merry Christmas, at least at the time of this chapter, See ya.**


	11. Chapter 8: Can There be a Plan?

**All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Zelda, who was wearing her Beacon uniform, sat at a table in Beacon's library holding a pencil in one hand and was resting her head on her other hand while her index finger was lightly tapping on her temple. She stared at a open notebook with a frustrated look on her face and the word 'Plan' being written on top of a page.

And nothing else.

The princess softened her expression and brought the pencil down on the paper. She held it their for a few seconds before setting it aside and let out a frustrated sigh and brought her face into her hands for another few seconds before taking and letting out a deep long breath.

For the past few days Zelda had been trying to think of a plan to defeat Galeem and Dharkon with so far nothing coming to mind. In those past few days the two Smash team have been attending classes just like everyone else and there were some ups and downs such as the small spat Ruby and her teammate Weiss had after her dealing with a Grimm in class which Zelda and her team could not believe that they would just do that in a random class needless to say they definitely were sure to be extra cautious.

There were some up sides however the two teams have been getting to know the other teams here at Beacon. Mainly JNPR and RWBY and they got along fairly well. Though Shantae did express her frustration at Zizou due to the fact that a majority of the time she was always either sleeping in her dorm or somewhere else that no one else knew and as far as she knew the half genie hero got along well with Young Link and Mega Man.

As for her team they were doing well also. Ken hit it off pretty well with Yang and the two practically became best friends almost instantly which the rest of the team kind of had a feeling that would happen after seeing their similar fighting styles.

Almost everyone had formed a friendship with someone on another team in some form or fashion. Young Link got along with Pyrrha and Jaune due to their similar choice in weapons, Lucina somewhat formed a friendship with Weiss, actually it was more of Weiss insisting and teaching Lucina her fighting style, The hero princess didn't object and she thought learning a new fighting style will help switch up her game should and enemy catch on to her current one. Nevertheless Zelda was happy her and the other Smashers were getting along in some form or fashion with the students of Beacon.

But that still didn't change how frustrated she was that in a few days she couldn't put anything else on this page other then the word 'Plan'.

Zelda brought her both her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands and stared at the paper.

_'How can we come up with a plan to defeat them'_ she thought to herself _'Maybe the others can help. Ken and Richter are out though, Richter has experiences with fighting vampires and monsters and Ken only has experience in fighting evil martial artists'_ the princess thought on.

Zelda knew Mega Man was out as well because his experiences were with fighting robot masters and evil scientists, the princess knew Young Link wasn't an option either because while he did slay greater forces beyond him gods were not on that list, dark lords and evil spirits sure but not gods.

That left Zelda with just two options.

"Shantae and Zizou…" she said to herself closing her notebook and taking her pencil with her.

Zelda didn't fully know what those two were capable of she knew Shantae was a half genie so she might have some experience with gods and Zizou was a dark witch or at least that's what she called herself but it was worth a try anyway.

* * *

Thankfully Zelda approached Team SZLL's dorm in no time and knocked on the door.

Only for no one to answer she tried again, this time louder and again no answer. Zelda was about to go and search for elsewhere for either Zizou or Shantae but decided to put her ear on the door to see if anyone was actually there since she knew Zizou did spend a lot of her time sleeping in her dorm.

The triforce holder listened in and indeed heard some slight snoring coming from the other end. This time she pounded on the door with her fist.

"Zizou, I know you're in there! Come out I need to talk to you about something!" she shouted.

"Can you leave me alone I'm sleeping!" Zizou shouted from the other end.

"I need to talk to you it's important" Zelda responded then proceeding to pound on the door again.

"Zizou, if you don't open this door I'll open it myself" Zelda warned and waited for a few moments then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that the coast was clear she was about summon her phantom that is until Zizou opened the door, still dresses in her pyjamas or rather the pyjamas she copied off of Ruby, and was rubbing one of her eyes more specifically the one that wasn't covered with her hair.

"Alright what's so important that you need to wake me up for" she said then yawning.

"Can I come in?" Zelda asked.

Zizou sighed then said "Sure" she then proceed into the dorm stretching her arms out with Zelda following her inside.

"I need you your help in coming up with a plan to defeat Galeem and Dharkon" Zelda said sitting down on a bed and Zizou sitting on the one opposite of her.

"Okay… where exactly do you need my help?" Zizou asked crossing her arms.

"Because I need someone who has dealt with gods before the others have dealt with similar things before but not gods" Zelda explained.

Zizou only stared at her, her expression remaining neutral, before she got up and looked out the window and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm gonna tell you right know. Coming up with a plan is pointless" the dark witch said to her.

"What!? Why?" Zelda asked surprised at Zizou's response.

"Because you don't even know where they are. There's a reason they came here to this world" she explained.

"What do you mean there's a reason they came here?" Zelda asked.

Zizou turned around from the window and sat back on the same bed that was opposite from Zelda "You really think they came here by chance?" she asked her.

"Yeah they had to have right? They were weak so they probably retreated to the first word they could find" Zelda answered

"Well hate to break it to you but the real reason they came here is because this world godless" Zizou explained giving Zelda a confused expression.

"Godless? What do you mean by that?" the triforce holder asked.

"That's just what I mean this world has no gods in it which why they thought it was perfect place to continue their fight" the dark witch trialed off as she looked out a window "And without knowing where the old domains of these previous gods are there's no point in making a plan" she finished up.

"No… point" Zelda quietly said to herself, was Zizou right? Was there really no point in making a plan. Then suddenly a thought struck Zelda and she asked "Wait… how do you know all of this?".

"Oh, that… I'll tell you some other day" she said then continued on with "So you mind leaving so I can go back to sleep".

"R-right and uhh… thanks for your help Zizou" Zelda said gathering her belongings then leaving Zizou alone in her room.

"This world certainly has some interesting history behind it" Zizou said to herself closing her eyes in thought "Why can the humans here only use a small fraction of their magic power?… hmm… heh it doesn't matter anyway" she said getting in her bed and covering up with a blanket.

* * *

Zelda walked down the hallways of Beacon deep in thought at Zizou's words.

There was no point in making a plan. So what were they supposed to do now? Wait for Galeem and Dharkon to reappear right before them then defeat them for good.

The triforce holder sighed in frustrated, what could she do, what can she do.

By the looks of all she could do was wait.

After all Zizou was right there really is no point in making a plan.


End file.
